Zastępstwo
by Mala Miss
Summary: Luna przychodzi w zastępstwie za Hermionę, do Snape'a. Czy uda mu się wytrzymać do końca wieczoru? Przekonajcie się.


- Lovegood! – przywitał ją chłodno profesor Snape, gdy tylko weszła do jego gabinetu. Siedział przy biurku i zawzięcie sprawdzał wypracowania. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego i właśnie gwałtownie coś podkreślał. Ciężko jej było dostrzec, jaką ocenę wpisuje u góry strony, ale sądząc po jego minie - jakąś złą. – Lovegood, nie zawieszaj się, nie mam na ciebie czasu – warknął, nawet nie unosząc głowy. Luna otrząsnęła się niczym pies, wychodzący z wody. Kolczyki w kształcie marchewek zafalowały wdzięcznie.

- Wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu profesor Dumbledore. Ucieszyłam się, bo pomyślałam, że chce wreszcie porozmawiać o wampirze, którego widziałam w zeszłym tygodniu na skraju Zakazanego Lasu…

- Do rzeczy, Lovegood – przerwał jej Snape i odłożył esej na zdecydowanie większą kupkę papierów. Potem bez ociągania się wziął kolejne i zaczął je czytać z mściwym wyrazem twarzy.

- Och, przepraszam – zagryzła wargę, ale po chwili już kontynuowała. – Okazało się, że jednak nie chodziło o wampira…

- Ravenclaw stracił pięć punktów za marnowanie mojego czasu – warknął i zerknął na stojący na biurku zegarek. – Cholerna Granger. Spóźnia się już dziesięć minut! – mruknął pod nosem, nic sobie nie robiąc z obecności Luny.

- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie! – zawołała, ciesząc się, że do czegoś doszli. – Profesor Dumbledore kazał mi przyjść tutaj, w zastępstwie za Hermionę. Ona pojechała na jakąś misję z Zakonu i nie może przyjść do pana. Na pewno jest jej z tego powodu przykro, ale…

- W zastępstwie? – powtórzył Snape, przerywając na moment sprawdzanie wypracowania. – Przekaż Granger, że żart jej nie wyszedł. Ma w tej chwili się tu pojawić, inaczej zarobi szlaban.

- Ależ to nie żart, panie profesorze! – zawołała i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Potem umilkła, bo zauważyła w słoiku nad głową Snape'a… - Przecież to Ględatek Niepospolity!

- Co? – profesor zmierzył ją od stóp do głów, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć coś dziwnego. Potem westchnął i dłonią zaczął uciskać nasadę nosa. – Lovegood, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że w tym gabinecie nie ma żadnego z tych twoich kretyńskich stworzeń? – zapytał, starając się zachować w miarę spokojny ton. – I również z tego powodu nieobecność Granger MUSI być żartem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby dyrektor przysłał ciebie w zastępstwie za nią! Przecież to niepoważne!

- Pan jest niepoważny – zaoponowała spokojnie i pośpiesznie dodała – Profesor Dumbledore mówił, że nie będzie pan zachwycony tą zamianą, ale mam się tym nie przejmować. Mam zajmować się tym, czym zwykle zajmowała się Hermiona.

Nagle Snape zarumienił się lekko, ale nie dostrzegła tego, bo wpatrywała się uparcie w słoik. Potem odchrząknął i tym samym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Luny.

- Nie masz odpowiednich umiejętności… - zaklął cicho pod nosem i mruknął coś o dwuznaczności. Dopiero potem kontynuował – Lovegood, wracaj do Pokoju Wspólnego. Będziesz mi tylko przeszkadzać.

- Dam sobie radę, profesorze. Dyrektor poprosił mnie o to, więc…

- Merlinie! – ponownie jej przerwał i gwałtownie wstał. – Granger mówiła dokładnie to samo – dodał już spokojniej. – Kiedy wraca?

- Już jutro. Nie będzie musiał pan przebywać ze mną dłużej niż parę godzin…

Snape skrzywił się. Lovegood miała zdolności do sporej przesady. Wiedział też, że jest inteligentna, w końcu była Krukonką, jednak jej bujanie w obłokach i idiotyczne stwierdzenia były nie do wytrzymania. Jak miał pracować z kimś takim?

- Zgoda – skapitulował i ruszył w kierunku bocznych drzwi. – Pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz gadać o nieistniejących zwierzętach.

- Oczywiście – Luna uśmiechnęła się tak szczerze, że przez sekundę Snape ucieszył się ze swojej decyzji. Jednak gdy zdążył już dojść do pracowni eliksirów, a ona dalej stała w gabinecie, zirytował się.

- Lovegood, miałaś mi pomagać przy warzeniu eliksirów! Do tego jesteś potrzebna tutaj! – krzyknął i podszedł do kociołka, do którego nalał wody i rozpalił ogień.

Luna szybko otrząsnęła się z bezsensownego szczęścia i moment później pojawiła się przy kociołku. Snape w tym czasie układał potrzebne ingrediencje na stoliku obok. Zauważył jej skonsternowany wzrok i westchnął.

- Pożałuję tego pytania, ale… co się znowu stało?

- Chce pan uwarzyć eliksir szybkich decyzji.

- Tak – zgodził się, podejrzewając, do czego zmierza.

- Wypicie go jest niebezpieczne, bo decyzje nie są przemyślane, tylko podjęte na szybko, co może doprowadzić do...

- Uratowania życia. Na wojnie nie ma czasu na dumanie, Lovegood. Nie wszyscy ludzie są zdolni do szybkiego decydowania, które zaklęcie rzucić, aby się obronić. Sekunda dłużej i mogą umrzeć. Ten eliksir ma temu zapobiec.

Luna pokiwała rozumnie głową, a Snape ucieszył się w duchu. Granger musiałby przekonywać bez końca, a ona po prostu wierzyła w racjonalne wytłumaczenie. Szkoda, że nie tyczyło się to również jej uroczych fanaberii.

- Zabierz się do krojenia składników. Ja będę je wrzucał, bo to wymaga pewnej wprawy, której nie posiadasz – mruknął i odsunął się, aby zrobić jej miejsce przy stole. Krukonka przez dłuższą chwilę wybierała odpowiedni nóż, a Snape starał się opanować wzbierający w nim gniew. Gdy w końcu zabrała się za pracę, odetchnął z ulgą. To będzie długi wieczór.

Luna starała się kroić smoczą wątrobę w jak najbardziej równe kawałeczki. Znała profesora nie od dziś i wiedziała, że może się czepiać o różne wielkości, a to w końcu był eliksir dla Zakonu, a nie do oceny i ewentualnego wylania. Teraz nie było miejsca na pomyłki.

- Lovegood, w takim tempie to do jutra nie skończymy… - mruknął Snape, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu i obserwował każdy jej ruch. Ciekawa była czy Hermionie również się tak przyglądał?

- To przez to, że wyślizguje mi się z rąk – odparła, nie przerywając pracy. Zmrużyła oczy, tak jak zawsze gdy się mocno koncentrowała.

- Są na to odpowiednie zaklęcia – powiedział poważnie. Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na jej dłonie – _Siccum Manibus_ – moment później Luna poczuła ulgę. Dłonie były suche i nawet śliska wątroba się nie przemieszczała. – Lepiej?

- Zdecydowanie. Dziękuję profesorze.

- Właśnie dlatego wolę Granger. Ona zna te wszystkie zaklęcia… - warknął naburmuszony, jednak nie poczuła się dotknięta tym przytykiem. Z uśmiechem wróciła do pracy i stosunkowo szybko skończyła kroić.

- Skończyłam – powiedziała, zadowolona z siebie.

- Zdążyłem zauważyć, Lovegood – żachnął się, ale po chwili spoważniał. Podszedł do niej i precyzyjnymi ruchami zaczął dodawać wątrobę i mieszać w odpowiednim kierunku. – Pracuj dalej! - zawołał zirytowany, gdy zobaczył, że Luna siedzi i gapi się na niego. Szybko zabrała się za liść laurowy, a potem za muchy siatkoskrzydłe.

- W porządku. Teraz mamy dwadzieścia minut przerwy – zarządził Snape i rozsiadł się na swoim krześle, po drugiej stronie stołu. Luna postanowiła zrobić to samo, ale nie zamierzała siedzieć w ciszy.

- Dlaczego pan uważa, że nie widziałam wampira w zeszłym tygodniu? – zagadnęła go, uśmiechając się marzycielsko.

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem – prychnął, przymykając oczy.

- Ale jednak mi pan nie wierzy.

- I mam ku temu parę powodów – otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Lunę najgroźniej jak potrafił – Dlaczego nastolatki nie mogą siedzieć w ciszy? Granger jadaczka się nie zamyka i jak widać tobie również!

- Długo pan pracuje z Hermioną? – zapytała, ignorując ostatnią jego wypowiedź.

- Od początku roku – odpowiedział i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- To już prawie rok.

- Cieszę się, że nauczyłaś się miesięcy – zakpił i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- A kiedy zaczęliście się dogadywać?

- Nie dogadujemy się! – zawołał, wstając gwałtownie. Tym razem Luna dostrzegła jego rumieniec i zachichotała. Snape zaczął dygotać z wściekłości.

- Przepraszam… odniosłam takie wrażenie, bo cały czas pan o niej mówi – wytłumaczyła pośpiesznie i również wstała z krzesła. Potem zlikwidowała oba jednym ruchem różdżki. – Dwadzieścia minut minęło, powinien pan dodać łodygi mlecza.

Snape zadowolony ze zmiany tematu, okrążył stół i powrócił do eliksiru. Po chwili znowu był obojętnie spokojny i prawie, z naciskiem na prawie, szczęśliwy, bo kończyli wywar, co oznaczało pozbycie się Lovegood.

- Teraz poczekasz aż ostygnie i przelejesz do tamtych fiolek – wskazał różdżką na koszyczek stojący na szafie w rogu. – I nie zapomnij ich opisać! – zastrzegł, kierując się do drzwi.

- Dobrze mi się z panem pracowało, profesorze – zawołała za nim Luna. – Może jeszcze kiedyś przyjdę na zastępstwo za Hermionę.

- Zdecydowanie wolałbym nie – mruknął przerażony i zniknął za drzwiami, prowadzącymi do jego gabinetu.  
>Luna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaklęciem ostudziła eliksir. Potem zrobiła to, co kazał jej nauczyciel i wybiegła z pracowni w podskokach. Powinna powiedzieć Hermionie, że jej plan się udał – Snape marzy o tym, aby wróciła.<p>

Następnego dnia ponownie ktoś zapukał do gabinetu profesora Snape'a. Mężczyzna wystraszony, że to znowu ta pomylona Lovegood, jęknął w duchu. Odetchnął trzy razy głębiej, aby się uspokoić i zawołał niepewnie:

- Wejść!

Drzwi się otworzyły i wkroczyła przez nie uśmiechnięta Hermiona. Snape spuścił ostentacyjnie powietrze i szybko wstał.

- Merlinie, nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale cieszę się, że cię widzę, Granger.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała niewinnie i uniosła sceptycznie brew do góry. W duchu jednak przybiła ze sobą piątkę.

- Naprawdę.

Hermiona z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy podeszła bliżej i zadarła głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Snape nie czekając dłużej, wziął ją pod brodę i pocałował namiętnie.

- Żadnych więcej misji – zastrzegł, gdy ją puścił.

- Jeżeli zawsze zamierzasz tak mnie witać, to zastanowię się nad ich zwiększeniem – zamruczała i roześmiała się. Potem skierowała się do pracowni eliksirów, a Snape pewnym krokiem ruszył za nią.

Aut.

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało ;D


End file.
